Skeleton Cat
The Skeleton Cat is a foe and a summon in introduced in the v2 update. Skeleton Cats are found in the Battle Arena. It is a member of the Kitten Army. Appearance The Skeleton Cat is the pale gray skeleton of a limbless cat. It wields a shield and a spear, and has red dots burning in its sockets for eyes. The shield can come in one of two designs, and can be knocked away. The cat's color cannot vary, but its expression does. Overview Statistics With a shield: 4.2% per stack, up to 37.8% Without: 10.5% / 94.5% |Poison&VirusDamage=With a shield: 2.16% per stack, up to 19.44% Without: 5.4% / 48.6% With a shield: 4.32% per stack, up to 38.88% Without: 10.8% / 97.2% |DoomDamage=With a shield: 10% Without: 25% |RegenDamage=With a shield: -13.(3)% Without: -33.(3)% }} With a shield: 3.64% per stack, up to 32.76% Without: 9.1% / 81.9% |Poison&VirusDamage=With a shield: -1.2% per stack, up to -10.8% Without: -3% / -27% With a shield: -2.4% per stack, up to -21.6% Without: -6% / -54% |DoomDamage=With a shield: 10% Without: 25% |RegenDamage=With a shield: -13.(3)% Without: -33.(3)% }} Loses the shield if hurt by >20% of its max HP in a single hit. On Hard/Epic, enters the battle with 5x on self. Attacks and Abilities |StatusStrength2 = 2x |StatusChance2 = 50% |Acc2 = 125% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Defend |Target3 = Self |Element3 = None |StatusIcon3 = |StatusStrength3 = -- 3x 50% |Notes3 = Also cleanses all negative status effects and debuffs. Buff strength increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Bone Pillar |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 85 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = None |StatusIcon4 = |StatusStrength4 = 3x |StatusChance4 = 50% |Acc4 = 150% |Crit4 = 30% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Only usable if either the user or another Skeleton Cat has been reduced to 1 HP, or if another Skeleton Cat has been killed. Once used, cannot be used by any Skeleton Cats until conditions are met again. Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Action * If Syphoned → Triple Hit; * If the user or another Skeleton Cat has been reduced to 1 HP, or another Skeleton Cat has been killed → Bone Pillar*; * If it's Berserked, it lost its shield, or it used Defend last turn → Triple Hit (1/2), Backstab (1/2); * Otherwise → Triple Hit (1/3),Backstab (1/3), Defend (1/3). * If another Skeleton Cat uses Bone Pillar first, it becomes unusable for any Skeleton Cats until conditions are met again. Additionally, when catch score >55 and all players are Lovable, the Skeleton Cat will inflict 2x Berserk on themselves at the start of their turn (this does not take up their action). The Skeleton Cat has a 50% chance to target the most damaged player with its attacks. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 100% → Triple Hit. Summon In EBF5, the foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |StatusChance = 200% |StatusStrength = 9x |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes